


Summer Love

by Supernaturalffxv



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, POV Multiple, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Nyx, Werewolf!Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalffxv/pseuds/Supernaturalffxv
Summary: One night at a summer festival, you, Reader-chan, meet one handsome Nyx Ulric while he's on duty.





	1. Summer Love

It was a cool summer night in Insomnia, Nyx was making his nightly rounds with Libertus. This particular night was special for it was the celebration for the first moon of summer festival, where the night becomes warm and farmers have a large harvest, for them the season is perfect for growing rare crops that only need the light of the moon. Nyx, Libertus, and a handful of guards were assigned with guarding the palace on the outside, where on the inside was an extravagant royal party, royals and city folk from all over came to the palace some for business, some of pleasure, and some for a little bit of both. Nyx didn’t want to be on guard duty, he preferred staying in his room and relaxing rather than having walk through one of the many hallways in the palace. Although Nyx was grateful to have Libertus for company, he rather not mope by himself.

“Six, they sound like they’re having fun in there" Libertus said, gesturing towards one of the main doors to the ballroom, where music and loud chatter can be heard.

“Yea, kinda makes you wish you could be in there, huh?” Nyx chuckled, shaking his head at the thought of going clubbing and possibly finding a one night stand, How long has it been since I last got laid? Nyx thought as he tried recalling the days in his head but was cut short as Libertus started talking again;

“Ha! I’d rather go to one of Insomnia’s night clubs than go to some fancy royal ball, the clubs would have better booze than the fancy wine they have here.” Libertus replied, smiling at the thought of possibly dragging Nyx and Crowe with him to a night of bar hopping and clubbing. Nyx nodded in response as they continued walking down the hallway leading towards one of the outside gardens, they were always pretty to him, they were like a glass cube but on a large balcony. Nyx was once again taken out of his thoughts by Libertus.

“Hey, I gotta pee real quick, I’ll meet you in the garden.” Libertus exclaimed, speed-walking towards the nearest bathroom.

Nyx watched his retreading form head down the hall and disappear around the corner before entering the garden. Nyx was about to take a seat on a nearby bench but was stopped when he glanced up. Time seemed to slow as he swore he saw a goddess, she had flowing (h/l) (h/c) and a long beautiful (f/c) dress that seemed to hug every dip and curve of her perfect body. Entranced, Nyx walked closer wanting to be near the beautiful mystery woman, she was leaning on the each of the balcony, looking out over insomnia.

“Excuse me ma'am, but I believe you should be in the ballroom with everyone else.” Nyx said, catching the woman’s attention, although startled by Nyx’s sudden intrusion.

“Oh, I’m sorry I was just getting away from the loud music… these kind of parties aren’t my kind of thing” She explained while looking over her shoulder at Nyx. Nyx came closer and leaned on the railing next to her, Nyx looked over at her and got a good look at her facial features. She had soft full lips, beautiful yet curious (e/c) eyes and smooth (s/c) skin that looked soft to touch yet it glowed from the bright city lights below giving her a heavenly look.

“Well why are you here then if parties aren’t your thing?” Nyx asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity, a tiny grin blooming on his face as he saw her cheeks grow the tiniest red from his intense staring.

“I was dragged here by my family, they hope I find a boyfriend here or possibly marry a rich man. I don’t know why they’re so concerned with me being single.” She answered all while looking bashful, Nyx smiled and looked away from her, somewhere deep inside him he thought that he should be the one who marries her. Nyx shook the thoughts from his head, where was that coming from? He doesn’t even know her name for crying out loud! He took a deep breath in, a light warm breeze flew by causing Nyx to catch a quick sniff of her scent, it smelled like (f/f) and vanilla. This woman was messing with Nyx’s mind and senses. 

“Well little lady, you should stay in the ballroom or just leave and go home, cause I can’t have any guests wondering out and exploring.” Nyx said turning his body to face her, leaning one arm on the railing and staring her down.

“I’m not little! My name’s (Y/n), and I would leave by my mother has my purse and if I go back in there she’d surely force me to meet some rich guy who happens to have a son who’s my age.” (Y/n) replied, copying Nyx's posture except she crossed her arms over her chest in defense. Nyx thought she was cute and precious, Nyx’s instincts were telling him to protect her at all cost and to chase off any possible competitors for her affection.

“Well (Y/n) I can accompany you to the ball and you can use me as your fake boyfriend, get your purse, and go home. Sound like a plan?” Nyx suggested folding his hands in front of him.

“I… I guess that’d work.” (Y/n) said as she looked down and blushed.

“Wait! I don’t even know your name.“ (Y/n) exclaimed, looking up from her dress to make eye contact with Nyx, Nyx smirked and reached down to grab one of her hands and slowly bring it up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. He briefly thought that her skin was softer than he thought it would be.

"The name’s Nyx Ulric, At your service m'lady” Nyx said leaning down into a dramatic low bow looking up to wink at (Y/n), causing her to blush and look away.

“Now lets get you your purse.” Nyx said before offering her his arm, Linking it with hers as they walked out of the garden. As they left Libertus was just turning the corner and coming down the hallway.

“Hey! Nyx! What are you doing?” Libertus asked as he came closer to the two.

“Just escorting a lost guest back to the party, I'll be back soon.” Nyx explained as he started walking again with (Y/n) next to him. (Y/n) couldn’t stop taking a few glances up at Nyx, he had a strong jaw and a little bit of stubble, from under his Kingsglaive uniform she could tell he had some serious muscles and a tall build. He had to be a solid head or two taller than her. With her being so busy staring at him she didn’t realize they made it to the ballroom so quickly.

Time must go fast when you're staring at someone so handsome. (Y/n) thought as Nyx opened the door and the sounds of laughter and music grew louder.

“Lets go get that purse, shall we?” Nyx said while smirking as they went through the doors.

Going down to the roundabout in front of the palace, (Y/n) called a cab to come pick her up. After going to get her purse and having a rather interesting and awkward talk (More like interrogation) with her mother, Nyx escorted her down to the street to make sure she’d be safe on her way home. If Nyx was honest with himself, he just didn’t want to let go of her hand.

“Well the cab will be here soon, thanks so much Nyx for everything I don’t know how I’d make it out of there” (Y/n) said with a smile of relief on her face as she looked up at Nyx.

“Do I get a reward for saving a damsel in distress?” Nyx asked as he smirked down at her, sliding his hands behind his back.

“And what kind of award do you want? Oh mighty hero?” (Y/n) teased while turning towards him, taking small steps towards him until they where a hair piece apart from each other.

“A date with me perhaps?” Nyx replied reaching behind her to wrap his arms around her back and bring her closer to him.

“Of course you’d say that I shouldn’t expect any less, honestly” (Y/n) said in a teasing tone while bringing her arms to wrap around Nyx’s neck.

“Is that a yes?” Nyx asked

“It’s not a no.” (Y/n) replied, leaning up to give him a kiss on his lips, they where chapped yet soft they matched his personality in a way, as (Y/n) thought about this she smiled into the kiss. Nyx pressed (Y/n) closer to him, feeling her against him made him want to experience this more. Pulling away from the kiss they stared into each others eyes before noticing a cap pulling up on the curve.

“Well I better go I’ll give you my number.” (Y/n) said as she pulled a small piece of paper and a pen from her purse, writing down her number before giving it to Nyx.

“Thanks, I’ll text you later.” Nyx said taking the paper and tucking it into his breast pocket carefully, like a rare relic.

As (Y/n) opened the cap door and told the cap driver where to go she turned around and pressed a kiss to Nyx’s cheek, gently running a hand through his hair.

“Goodbye my hero..” (Y/n) whispered to him before climbing into the cab and closing the door. Nyx watched as the cab took off and disappeared down the street, Nyx smiled to himself as he pressed a hand to his cheek.

Libertus is going to laugh at me when he learns that I’m a love sick fool. Nyx thought as he turned around and walked back inside the palace.


	2. Summer Loving

It has been four months since you’ve started dating Nyx, ever since that night at the palace you’ve been talking with Nyx about that magical kiss. Nyx promised to take you out on a real date, “dinner and maybe a movie?” He said while on a phone call with you. Over the many dates you had with Nyx, you’ve gotten to know him, He was apart of the Kingsglaive, you got to see the soft and gentle side of Nyx, Nyx had a soft spot for dogs and sweet things including you. After the fifth date you both decided it would be easier to just visit each others houses, having dinner dates at fancy places and cafés cost a hefty amount of gil, so on a mutual agreement you both decided it would be cheaper and better to just have the dinner dates at either of your houses. Tonight Nyx would be coming over to your house for a movie night.

You were currently in your kitchen making popcorn and waiting for Nyx to come, tonight you decided on watching a horror movie with Nyx, it gave you the perfect excuse to jump into his well toned arms, you thought, deviously. With a quiet giggle to yourself you took the finished popcorn out of the microwave and pouring it into a bowl. Just as you placed the bowl on the coffee table the doorbell rang, getting up and practically running to the door you stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway towards the front door. Checking your hair and outfit you thought you looked cute with your grey sweatpants and (f/c) tank top with a (f/c) shawl over top, your (h/c) hair up in a messy bun on the top of your head. You were the definition of lazy dress up, the doorbell rang again, snapping you out of your trance.

“ COMING!” You yelled while walking to the door, upon opening the door you saw Nyx, dressed in a black t-shirt with a black jacket overtop paired with dark blue jeans.

“Hey babe, you took awhile to answer the door, you alright?” Nyx asked with a concerned tone in his voice, walking pass you to put his jacket into the closet behind you.

“ Oh I’m fine, I was just making sure the… the popcorn! I was making sure the popcorn wasn’t burning, heh.” You lied quickly, not wanting him to know you spent an extra minute in front of the mirror checking yourself out.

“Sure you were.” Nyx said in a teasing way as he closed the closet door and turned to face you, coming close to you he pressed a short but loving kiss to your lips. Nyx pulled away slowly with his hand on your cheek, his thumb gently rubbing the space over your cheekbones.

“Now what movie are we watching tonight?” Nyx asked, looking deeply into your eyes.

“Oh! I thought we could watch a horror movie, I wasn’t sure what to watch but if you want we can watch other things.” You said walking to the living room with Nyx’s hand in yours, leading him to the couch and sitting him down on the couch against the armrest ,since it was his favorite spot, before placing yourself close to his side. Cuddling up to him you hug his arm before reaching over to grab the remote on the end table beside him, as you reached over your tank top dipped down to reveal the top of your (f/c) lacey bra. Unknown to you Nyx saw your cleavage, during your time dating your intimacy never went pass the point of heavy make out sessions and light grinding, Nyx never wanted to rush you or make you feel forced into it but right now his desire for you was starting to rise. Nyx’s inner wolf is like a normal person’s conscious, his inner wolf is his inner desires and currently his wolf is telling him to grab you by the waist and slam you against the wall and claim you as his.

Shaking his head of those not so innocent thoughts of his four month girlfriend, Nyx watched as you pressed play on the remote and the TV screen started playing the production intros.

“Wow! That was a scary one, huh?” You exclaimed as the credits rolled on the screen across the room.

“I guess it was considering how many times you squeezed my arm” Nyx said with a smug tone in his voice, smirking down at a blushing (Y/n). What Nyx said was true, you’d cuddle into his side whenever a character went down a dark hallway or basement and when a jumpscare popped up you’d latch onto Nyx’s arm and squeeze the life out of him. Nyx would flex his arm out of habit when ever he did that, he was hoping you’d notice his muscles and compliment them to boost his ego.

“Hey Nyx?” You said, breaking Nyx out of his thoughts

“Yea babe?” He responded

“C-can you stay the night? I’m scared” You said looking down at your intertwined hands like a frightened child, waiting for Nyx’s response.

“Of course babe, it’s alright, I’ll protect you” Nyx said giving (Y/n) a quick hug and kiss on her forehead, when Nyx pulled away he stood up and pulled (Y/n) up with him.

“Now do you have any extra pillows and blankets? I mean your couch is comfy and all but it really cold in here” Nyx said.

“What? No you can come sleep with me in my bed.” You replied, crossing your arms and looking up at Nyx with big (e/c) eyes.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.” Nyx explained mimicking (Y/n), crossing his arms and making a fake pout on his face while looking down at her.

“Yea now come on, I want my handsome body pillow in my bed, now!” You said grabbing Nyx’s hand and attempting to pull him towards your bedroom, only when he decided to start walking behind you then you could stop trying to drag him with you.

“(Y/n) are you alright if I take off my pants? Jeans aren’t the most comfy for sleeping” Nyx said while entering (Y/n)’s bedroom, watching as said woman walks around the room towards the bed.

“Of course! Make yourself at home, Nyx.” (Y/n) said as she took off her shawl, bringing you arm behind your back and under your tank top.

“I’m gonna take off my bra, is that ok?” You asked your hands hovering over the clips of your bra.

“It’s your house, babe. Do whatever you want” Nyx said, his pants already pass his knees and on the floor. After hearing his approval you proceeded to take off your bra and throw it in the growing pile of yours and Nyx’s clothes on the floor, Nyx also took off his shirt to make himself even more comfortable. Normally Nyx would sleep naked in his own house but he didn’t want to possibly scare you off so he kept his boxers on. As you both crawled into bed you both tried to get comfy, Nyx decided to spoon you, you loved it. Nyx’s big muscular arms wrapped around your waist. He’s so warm you thought, How would it be like if he were to just rip off my shirt right now and-. You stopped yourself from thinking those thoughts, you were just sleeping that’s it nothing more nothing less. Although you thought, I wouldn’t mind it if we did tonight. Unknown to you, Nyx could smell the arousal coming off of you, it was driving him insane. 

“Babe? You alright? You’re squirming a lot” Nyx said in a teasing tone, knowing what your were just thinking, gripping your hips tight in his hands making you think even worse thoughts as he pulled you closer against him.

“I..I’m ok” You replied unsteadily, your cheeks taking on a heavy blush and your breath coming out is short rasps.

“ Are you sure? You seem to be bothered by something” Nyx said, smirking as he gently poked your backside with his growing erection. Taking a deep breath in you shuttered and grinded yourself against his cock.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” Nyx reassured you, wanting to know that you were a hundred percent sure you wanted to have sex.

“Yes Nyx, I want this, I want you” You said out of breath as Nyx moved his hands up your sides and onto your breasts, gently teasing your nipples through your tank top. Soon moans could be heard from outside your door as Nyx played your body like an instrument, learning what places make your breath hitch or what makes your arch your back. He found the spot on your neck that makes you cry out already, he whispered sweet nothings into your ear as he gently moved you onto your back. He pulled your tank top up, with each inch of skin being shown Nyx would press a quick opened mouthed kiss as he slowly moved up towards your breasts. Upon finding the twin mounds he pressed gentle kisses to each one before latching onto one of your nipples. Crying out you dug your fingers into his hair, tugging and running your hands through the soft light brown locks on his head. After what felt like an eternity Nyx switched over to the other breast, suckling on the nipple and biting gently until finally Nyx pulled away to give you a slow passionate kiss, when he pulled away your lips tingled and you wanted him to kiss you again. Nyx finally started to head south and came face to face with your (f/c) lace panties.

“Cute.” Nyx said as he pulled them down your legs before going back towards your core, throwing your legs over his shoulders he leaned down and gave a long slow lick from your entrance to your swollen clit. Moaning loudly you dug your hand once again into Nyx’s hair, trying to pull him away from your hot flesh. You wanted him inside you but he was teasing you.

“Nyx, baby, please don’t tease me. I need you inside me.” You said slightly out of breath, Nyx raised his head once he heard you speak, he smirked at hearing your plead for him, pulling away from you and hooking your legs around his hips he pulled his boxers down, pulling his hard cock out and lazily jerking himself off, you licked your lips at the sight of it. It was at least 7 inches, he was thick and juicy, the red almost angry looking tip of his cock was leaking pre cum. The veins that danced along the side of him were long and pronounced, you’ve never wanted something in you so badly.

“You’ve got a pretty pussy, babe. Can’t wait to fill you with my cum” Nyx said as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down your slit before finally entering you to the hilt. 

“Fuck! You’re tight” Nyx said in a strained voice as he buried his face into the crook of your neck, pressing kisses and bites to the curve of your throat as he waited for you to adjust to his size.

“Nyx, please move” You pleaded as you ran your nails down his back, with a groan Nyx leaned back up and started to slowly thrust in and out of you, he stretched you out so perfectly and with each thrust he would hit spots in you that made you see stars and cry out in pleasure. His hands were on both sides of you were you gripped onto his arms and squeezing much like you were hours prior, Nyx would lean down to kiss you to silence your loud moans and whimpers. You were nearing your peak and Nyx could tell; the smell of your arousal was getting stronger ever since he entered you, you smelled heavenly like strawberries and vanilla. Nyx’s made a low growl in the back of his throat, his inner wolf was doing back-flips inside him, it was yelling at him to claim you, to bite your throat and make you his but Nyx had to ignore his inner wolf because he didn’t want to scare you so soon. Snapping out of his thoughts was a powerful scent, he realized then that you just came around his cock, getting ore aroused. Nyx started to thrust harder and faster, chasing after his own climax. It wasn’t long until he finally came inside you, growling loudly, almost howling out as his release came. After calming down and looking into your eyes he saw your eyes were hazy and lidded, gazing up at him from long eyelashes.

“That…was..” You started unable to find the right words to describe the feeling.

“I know…. Alright time for bed, I don’t know about you but that made me exhausted” Nyx replied, pulling his cock out and watching as his cum spilled out of you. Yawning you nodded in agreement and reached over to the bedside table to turn off the lamp next to your bed.

“Goodnight babe, get some sleep.” Nyx said after pulling up your underwear before pulling up his own.

“Mmm yea, goodnight Nyx” You said as you watched Nyx lay down beside you, leaning over to kiss you before pulling up the covers. As you drifted off into the soft embrace of Nyx’s arms you almost missed the confession whispered in the darkness of your room.

“I love you”


End file.
